


Archaic Things

by Falka_tyan



Series: Archaic Things [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Collars, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Keith, needy and pliant, coming undone under Shiro's hands.





	Archaic Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dears!
> 
> I've thought I won't participate at Kinktober this year. You know, new fandom, no time, overall exhaustion and all this adult crap, but then this smutty little thing has asked to be written, and here I am, unable to fight its call! It's Kinktober time, that's why this little story definitely belongs here)
> 
> Prompt 17. Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Something aches, always. His swollen dick, kept constantly at high arousal and rarely granted release. His balls, just as swollen and heavy as his dick all the time. His asshole, mercilessly teased and fucked the way he likes – long, hard, punishing strokes, gaining speed by the end of this sweet torture. His asscheeks, which never really get a chance to heal fully between spankings. Sometimes, his lips and throat ache, used carefully, but meticulously. Also, his back, when he misbehaves deliberately. His nipples, often, after being rubbed and tugged on and bitten.

Keith looks up at the sky from beneath the cap of his hoody. It starts raining, and he is going to get in trouble for not caring to take an umbrella with him. But he has to go unless he wants to add to his discipline for not being on time. So, with a sigh, Keith leaves the shelter of the bus station. He walks, feeling and not feeling the familiar metal between his legs, wanting to forget about its restrictions and obsessing with them at the same time. The usual.

Keith can barely suppress a laugh at the absurdity of it all.

In a big modern city, the centre of futuristic science and technology, he wears two most archaic things he can think of under his tight jeans and the stylish turtleneck, – a cock cage and a collar. A boy who can reach any goal he sets for himself if he tries really hard, a boy who is envied for his looks and his self-confidence, a boy who commands any room by simply entering it. Who has had to fight tooth and nail for everything he has now and has never allowed anyone to take advantage of him.

That same boy is almost salivating right now, simply from the prospect of being allowed to kneel at his lover’s feet and worship him.

The closer Keith comes to that wooden door, the more frenzy he feels. Soon, so soon, it will be orders and anticipation of pain, slaps and trembling thighs, the desire so strong that it would fill the whole world around him with white static. Keith can hardly wait, can hardly stop himself from running through the puddles (Shiro doesn’t approve of him being rude to the passers-by or ignoring traffic) to arrive a few minutes sooner. He knows that he must behave.

Good little slaves always do.

In his heart of hearts, no matter how regular discipline soothes something dark and twisted in him, no matter how much he craves punishment, no matter how much he needs to be held in line, constantly, and to feel that his every step is regulated by strict rules, - Keith just wants to be good for Shiro. Wants to be worth his while. This is the main thing.

The familiar steps leading to that fateful door appear in front of Keith when he is still lost in thought. It’s raining heavy now, and he is almost drenched. A little more time under the cold spray and he’ll start shivering.

Shiro doesn’t wait for him to knock. He runs out and tugs Keith in unceremoniously, undresses him like a doll and carries him to the bathroom where Keith is bathed in hot water and lathered with a nice smelling soap and wrapped up in a fluffy towel afterwards. Shiro dries his hair, and makes him tea, and scolds him for not calling and asking to meet him with an umbrella at the station.

Keith hasn’t even thought about it – about burdening Shiro this way. That’s been silly of him, he agrees. He knows that Shiro wants to be burdened with Keith’s trouble, wants to always be there for Keith. But it is still hard to let himself ask for attention so blatantly, to depend on someone other than himself.

…Later in the evening, when he is tied up kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his back, Shiro feeds Keith his cock and watches him weep from how hard he is in his little cage, from how much better he feels here, at Shiro’s feet, from how much he wants to get fucked in the ass today, and, honestly, from the sheer intensity of it all.

He isn’t allowed out of the cage, not even for a minute, not even to be teased and edged and tortured. Keith doesn’t beg for being touched this time. Because stupid little slaves who don’t take good care of themselves don’t deserve being treated with too much kindness. When Shiro is finished with him (and he hasn’t even deigned to spank Keith this time), Keith is breathless and hoarse from being used. Then (and it’s still too early to go to sleep) Keith is untied and chained to the bed by his collar where he is supposed to lie alone and wait for Shiro’s return while the latter takes care of his daily routines. The chain is just long enough for Keith to sit up at the headboard without any discomfort. After fiddling with it for a while, Keith curls up in a ball and doses, his head calm and peaceful for the first time since the start of the week.

Later, Shiro takes him again, while he is sleepy and pliant, still chained to the headboard and helpless to get away. Not that he would try to since this is the place he wants to be most of all, but Keith knows that Shiro enjoys having Keith exactly where he wants him, enjoys seeing how willing Keith is to serve.

Keith is horrified by the depths of his submission to Shiro. He already is thoroughly claimed by the man, and he only wants more of it: wants to give Shiro more, wants to give up more for Shiro. One Shiro’s word or glance is enough for Keith to rush to obey. But Shiro knows what he wants from Keith, also when and how exactly, and it’s a blessing because Keith needs his control in this. Needs Shiro’s firm hand to not fall apart at the seams.

Keith cries again, when Shiro rocks into him from behind so slow and gentle, gliding against his inner walls in and out, massaging his sweet spot insistently. Shiro milks Keith, making his semen trickle from his flaccid cock, until Keith starts whining from oversensitivity, high-pitched and pitiful. Still, his body stays relaxed for Shiro for as long as it takes Shiro to orgasm. Afterwards, Shiro brings Keith to the bathroom again (Keith can’t remember another time when Shiro was in a mood for coddling him so much), cleans him up, takes off the cage to wash it and the cock underneath, then puts the cage on again, shushing Keith when he sobs from overall exhaustion. Then Shiro brings Keith a tray to bed and feeds him, small bites eaten from Shiro’s hands and drinks offered through a straw.

When Keith isn’t dehydrated or hungry anymore, Shiro tucks him in, turns off the lights and crawls under the covers to spoon Keith from behind.

It’s safe and warm, and it smells like Shiro.

Keith goes to sleep listening to Shiro’s murmurs about how harshly Keith is going to be spanked tomorrow and how hard Keith is going to have to work to please Shiro after being so reckless and forgetful.

Still floating on the endorphins after their session, Keith’s body doesn’t ache for now.

Only his heart feels close to bursting with how much he loves Shiro.

For once, Keith believes that he is loved back and that he won’t ever be abandoned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment if you've found the work to your enjoyment!  
> Make my day!


End file.
